


Pastel de calabaza

by KiraH69



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas With Family, Crying, Fluff and Angst, Full Shift Werewolves, Happy Ending, M/M, Pack Christmas, Pre-Nogitsune, Steter Secret Santa 2017, Time Skips, post-darach
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: Un niño perdido en el bosque y un lobo que es libre por primera vez. Una cena de Nochebuena años después y un pastel de calabaza.





	Pastel de calabaza

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pumpkin Pie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161858) by [KiraH69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69). 



> Pongo que es una traducción, pero en realidad este es el original y la versión inglesa es la traducción, pero la publiqué antes. Lo escribí para un Secret Santa, el último fanfic navideño de estas fiestas.

Estaba corriendo por la reserva y Peter no podía sentirse más feliz. El lobo no podía sentirse más feliz. Había conseguido por primera vez la transformación completa y el lobo al fin podía correr con la libertad que deseaba. Era un enorme animal marrón oscuro por el lomo y la cabeza, algo anaranjado en los bordes y blanco por el vientre y el cuello. Era una magnífica criatura incluso si no resultaba tan intimidante como su hermana.

Sentía la tierra, la hierva y las hojas caídas bajo sus patas y aceleraba, forzando su límite. Su morro cortaba a través del aire frío que agitaba su denso pelaje. La luz de la luna apenas lograba atravesar los árboles, pero sus ojos veían como si fuera de día. Podía oír y oler a las criaturas que habitaban el bosque con sentidos más agudos que los que tenía en su forma humana. Huían de él, del depredador, pero el lobo no les prestaba atención, tenía otro objetivo. No sabía hacia dónde se dirigía, le había cedido el control al lobo y era una agradable sensación. No vagaba sin rumbo, parecía tener a una meta.

Se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó un latido acelerado. Por un momento lo confundió con el latido de algún animalillo, pero entonces escuchó un sollozo y supo que era humano. Se acercó lentamente, ocultándose entre los arbustos hasta que vio al pequeño chico caminando en la oscuridad. Lo siguió en silencio, escuchando de vez en cuando algún sollozo, pero el niño no se detenía, aunque parecía no tener un camino fijo en mente, no dejaba de girar a un lado o a otro cada pocos árboles. Cuando lo vio caer la primera vez, salió de su escondite sin pensarlo. El niño gritó cuando lo vio y se cayó de culo cuando apenas se estaba levantando. Peter se detuvo frente a él, a apenas un par de pasos. El niño se quedó inmóvil con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos. Había rastros de lágrimas por sus mejillas y sus ojos estaban rojos de llorar. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo llevaba perdido en el bosque y qué hacía en el bosque en primer lugar, no tendría más de ocho años, quizás incluso menos.

No quería asustarlo más de lo que ya lo estaba así que se tumbó en el suelo con la cabeza sobre sus patas y emitió un agudo gemido en tono de pregunta. El niño se limpió los ojos con el dorso de sus manos sucias y se sorbió la nariz.

—¿No vas a comerme?—preguntó el pequeño sorprendentemente tranquilo.

Peter emitió otro sonido que le hacía parecer más un perro que un lobo. Era un poco humillante, la verdad, pero no podía dejar a este niño solo en medio del bosque. El pequeño se acercó de rodillas y llevó una mano a su cabeza sin apenas dudarlo. Peter le permitió acariciarle y quizás cerró los ojos cuando los pequeños dedos rascaron detrás de sus orejas.

—No das miedo para ser un lobo. Te pareces al perro de la señora Pitts, ¿así que tal vez eres un perro? Aunque no tienes collar. Si no tienes dueño puedes quedarte con nosotros. A papá no le gustará, pero no creo que se dé cuenta y mamá no va a salir del hospital así que si te quedas en casa tampoco lo sabrá. Ahora solo tengo que encontrar el camino a casa. No es que me haya perdido, solo... uh... no estoy del todo seguro de dónde estoy. Vale, sí, me he perdido, no me mires así.

Peter quería reír, pero no estaba seguro de cómo sonaría en boca del lobo. Se levantó y presionó con el morro el hombro del chico hasta que este también se levantó.

—¿Vas a llevarme a casa? Los perros pueden seguir rastros, podrías seguir el rastro hasta mi casa, aunque nunca has estado allí, pero también podrías seguir mi olor hasta allí-

Peter ladró y el niño se sobresaltó, pero no se asustó.

—Sí, sé que hablo demasiado, todos me lo dicen. Nunca pensé que hasta un perro me lo diría.

Esta vez no pudo evitar resoplar una risa, ignorando que le estuviera llamando perro, y le dio un suave empujón por la espalda para que echara a andar. El niño se agarró al abundante pelo de su cuello y caminó a su lado. El miedo se iba disipando de su olor según caminaban, dejando paso a un ligero tinte de fascinación, seguramente por él, y a una profunda y permanente tristeza, como aquella de quienes lloran la pérdida de un familiar. Entre toda su verborrea le había oído decir que su madre estaba en el hospital. Por un momento pensó que sería una enfermera o doctora, pero al parecer no. Y el niño ya la estaba llorando incluso antes de que muriera. Cuando lo vio estremecerse de frío se acercó un poco más a él intentando transmitirle su calor.

El pequeño no dejó de hablar durante todo el camino, sobre el colegio, sobre su amigo Scott (y parecía que era su único amigo), sobre libros y datos aleatorios que había leído en alguna parte. Peter no tuvo un segundo para aburrirse con él y el lobo también parecía contento de pasar su primera noche de «libertad» a su lado. Siguió el rastro de su olor hasta que llegaron a una pequeña casa unifamiliar.

—¡Ahí es!—el chico echó a correr emocionado hacia la casa. Cuando se dio cuenta de que el lobo no lo seguía, se detuvo y se dio la vuelta—. ¡Vamos!

En contra de su buen juicio, Peter lo siguió. En realidad estaba algo preocupado, no oía ningún latido dentro de la casa, tampoco había gente fuera ni coches de policía como se esperaría con un niño desaparecido. Nadie se había dado cuenta de que el chico no estaba. Se sorprendió de cuánto enfadaba eso a su lobo.

Entraron por la puerta trasera directamente a la cocina y el pequeño se dirigió al frigorífico y sacó una botella de leche y una tableta de chocolate.

—Pero los perros no pueden comer chocolate... um...—murmuró para sí. Dejó la tableta y sacó un táper en su lugar.

Sacó un cuenco de uno de los armarios de la parte baja y se subió a una silla para sacar un vaso y un plato de arriba. Dejó todo en el suelo y llenó el vaso y el cuenco de leche, ofreciéndole este último al lobo. Abrió el táper y Peter casi babeó ante el delicioso olor a pastel de calabaza. Colocó un trozo grande en el plato y lo situó junto al cuenco de leche mientras que él comenzaba a comer directamente del táper.

—Vamos, come. Mamá hizo este pastel hace cuatro días, pero aún está bueno—dio un mordisco y siguió hablando con la boca llena—. No sé si podrá hacer otro así que aprovecha.

Peter miró el pastel y después al chico. Sabiendo que era tal vez la última comida cocinada por su madre que disfrutaba, se sentía un poco mal quitándosela, pero esta era la forma del chico de agradecerle y seguramente se molestaría si no lo aceptaba así que comenzó a comer. No pudo contener un indigno gemido cuando dio el primer bocado. Estaba delicioso, de los mejores que había probado nunca incluso si la masa estaba algo blanda por estar en el frigorífico y se había quedado un poco seco tras tantos días. Relamió incluso las migas que habían quedado incluso en el plato y al levantar la mirada encontró la expresión contenta del chico. Se resignó a perder su orgullo y bebió un poco de leche del cuenco.

Después de que el chico terminara su parte, metió todo en el fregadero y lo lavó arrodillado sobre la silla. Cuando bajó, secándose las manos, miró al lobo y después a la puerta hacia el jardín, su expresión decayendo.

—¿Te quedarías a dormir esta noche?—preguntó mirándole esperanzado.

Peter realmente debería marcharse. Ni siquiera debería haber entrado. Sin embargo, aquel niño iba a quedarse solo en casa después de haber estado perdido por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Y, además, Peter estaba seguro de que no se había perdido porque sí, algo había sucedido que lo había llevado a adentrarse en el bosque para escapar.

Avanzó pasando junto al chico hacia el interior de la casa. El pequeño se abrazó a su cuello por un momento con un pequeño grito contento. Había algunos adornos de navidad en el pasillo y veía más en el salón, pero eran muy escasos, ni siquiera tenían árbol. No había nada en la planta de arriba ni en la habitación del niño. Este se quitó su ropa fría y sucia de tierra y se puso un pijama de Batman mientras Peter se metía en la cama deshecha. El pequeño se tumbó a su lado, echó la colcha sobre ellos y se abrazó a él. No tardó en dormirse con el rostro hundido en su pelaje y Peter no pudo evitar quedarse dormido también con el sonido relajante de sus latidos aún más rápidos de lo habitual en una persona.

Alivió al chico cuando llegaron las pesadillas (y no le sorprendió que las tuviera) y dejó la casa en la mañana antes de que despertara. Aún no había nadie más en la casa. No fue hasta horas más tarde que se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía el nombre del niño.

  
  


  
  


Stiles abrió el frigorífico y comprobó los ingredientes que tenía. Apuntó un par de cosas más en la lista y salió de casa. Llevaba tiempo planeando la cena de Nochebuena porque no iba a ser igual que las que habían celebrado en los últimos años.

Normalmente eran tan solo el sheriff, Scott, Melissa y él. Esta vez Isaac también se uniría porque estaba viviendo con los McCall. Entonces, pensó en Derek, solo en ese frío e impersonal loft tras haber enviado a Cora a Sudamérica, y Peter no sería de ayuda, flotando a su alrededor casi como el fantasma de las navidades pasadas. Le envió un mensaje invitándolo que no le dejaba opción a negarse. Tardó más en decidir si debía invitar también a Peter, pero desde que había regresado a la vida no se había portado mal del todo e incluso había luchado a su lado contra la manada de alfas y la darach así que pensó que incluso el Grinch se merecía una invitación por navidad (no confiaba en que acudiera y tampoco iba a forzarle). Se arrepintió cuando recibió su mensaje de respuesta: «Allí estaré, cariño».

Pensó en invitar a Chris y Allison, pero esa desde luego no era una buena opción teniendo a Derek y a Peter allí. No quería tener que limpiar sangre de las paredes y la decisión era fácil entre unos y otros sin importar lo que Scott dijera. Invitó a Lydia también, pero la banshee ya tenía planes para esa noche.

Por tanto, serían tres más a la mesa así que tenía que hacer algo más de comida que de costumbre. Se decidió por preparar más platos en lugar de hacer más cantidad de los que preparaba habitualmente (a excepción del pavo que sí tendría que ser más grande) y tenía que tener en cuenta que los nuevos invitados eran todos lobos (Scott incluido) y comían el doble que una persona normal. Gruñó al darse cuenta de que esta cena iba a salir más cara de lo habitual.

Llegó al supermercado, que rebosaba espíritu navideño. Un villancico sonando por los altavoces, las cajeras con gorros de Papá Noel y la tienda decorada de arriba abajo con adornos navideños. Se sentía bien algo de normalidad y alegría después del año que habían sufrido. Comenzó a llenar el carro con los artículos de su lista. Podía ver la cuenta final crecer en su cabeza así que pasaba largos minutos escogiendo cada producto, sopesando precio y calidad.

—No creo que sea tan difícil escoger unos guisantes.

Stiles se sobresaltó al oír de repente la voz de Peter justo tras él y estuvo a punto de caer ambas latas al suelo.

—¡Por dios, no hagas eso!—siseó entre dientes.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, Peter se le quedó mirando con una expresión mezcla de sorpresa y espanto. Bueno, más exactamente estaba mirando su suéter. Una cosa horrenda a rayas verdes y rojas con pequeñas naves espaciales y cascos blancos alternándose en cada fila y un casco negro de Darth Vader en el pecho.

—¿Dónde están tu flanela a cuadros?—preguntó porque eso era mejor que lo que estaba viendo.

—¡Hey! ¡No te metas con mi suéter de Star Wars! Scotty me lo regaló el año pasado y ni siquiera ha visto las películas, es un gran mérito.

Peter sacudió la cabeza y decidió ignorarlo por mucho que atentara contra su sentido de la moda.

—¿Esto es lo que vas a usar para la cena? No podías haber escogido nada más barato—le dijo echando un vistazo al carro.

—Mis disculpas, pero algunos no somos ricos herederos. Tengo que preparar una cena para siete, cuatro de los cuales comen el doble que un ser humano normal. Debo tener cuidado con el presupuesto.

Peter puso los ojos en blanco como si acabara de decir la cosa más ridícula del mundo. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó su cartera.

—No voy a aceptar tu dinero.

—No es _mí_ dinero, es el dinero de la manada—sacó una tarjeta y se la ofreció—. Es un fondo para cuando la manada necesite algo y, ya que todos en esta cena son parte de la manada directa o indirectamente, es un buen momento para utilizarlo.

—¿Un fondo para la manada? ¿En serio tenemos algo así?—preguntó mirando la tarjeta con la boca abierta.

—Por supuesto. No puedo creer que Derek no te haya dado tu propia tarjeta, me encargaré de eso. Entiendo que no se lo mencione a los demás, pero tú eres responsable. También puedes utilizarla cuando tengas que arreglar el jeep después de algún encuentro con una criatura, lo que creo que sucede bastante a menudo. Quédate esa tarjeta hasta que te consiga la tuya. El pin es tu cumpleaños.

—Mi cum- ¿Por qué el pin es mi cumpleaños?

Peter se encogió de hombros y dejó ambas latas de guisantes en la estantería.

—Mejor frescos.

Cogió el carro (el de Stiles), colocando su propia cesta dentro, y echó a andar por el pasillo. Sin pretenderlo, Stiles acabó haciendo la compra con Peter, quien le obligaba a olvidarse del precio y a fijarse en la calidad de los productos. Discutían sobre qué gelatina debían comprar o qué harina era mejor, como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo. Stiles sentía que había entrado en un universo paralelo y le costaba sacudirse el aturdimiento de encima. Terminó comprando más de lo que tenía planeando y Peter le ayudó a cargarlo todo en el coche antes de subirse a su jeep. _Peter_ se subió a su jeep.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—le preguntó desde detrás del volante.

—Tienes que hacer mucha comida, creo que te echaré una mano.

—Quieres envenenar la comida, ¿verdad?—no lo pensaba realmente, pero esto era sospechoso de todos modos.

—No, Stiles, no voy a envenenar la comida—respondió como si Stiles estuviera siendo especialmente denso—. Pero soy un gran cocinero, si se me permite decirlo, y antes cocinaba a menudo para la manada en estas reuniones.

—Eres tan modesto—decidió quedarse con esa parte de la frase porque la otra estaba demasiado cerca de temas sentimentales para su gusto. No era habitual oír hablar al lobo de su familia antes del incendio. Aun así, Stiles atesoraba estas pequeñas perlas de conocimiento cada vez que se le escapaban a uno de los Hale.

Arrancó el coche y se dirigió a casa. Cuando llegaron, dejó que Peter cargara la mayor parte de las bolsas porque, bueno, él era el que tenía la superfuerza y se había ofrecido. Peter miró sorprendido los adornos de navidad que llenaban la casa, desde una corona en la puerta, guirnaldas sobre los cuadros, un gran árbol en una esquina del salón coloridamente decorado (no como esos pretenciosos árboles de catálogo) y hasta adornos colgando de las lámparas. Lo único que faltaba era el muérdago, lo cual era un alivio.

Stiles colocó pegadas en las puertas de los armarios superiores las recetas que iba a cocinar hoy (la mayoría las haría al día siguiente para que estuvieran recientes, como el pavo, pero otras podían estar hechas el día previo) y preparó los utensilios. Fue sorprendentemente fácil cocinar junto a Peter, se movían alrededor del otro como si llevaran años haciéndolo y el lobo le enseñó algunos trucos de cocina que desconocía. Cocinar siempre era entretenido para él, pero hacerlo mientras intercambiaba comentarios y sarcasmo con el lobo era aún mejor.

Para cuando terminaron era ya tarde y cenaron juntos un poco de cada plato que habían cocinado.

—¿Me estoy convirtiendo en la mamá de la manada?—preguntó y sonrió cuando Peter estuvo a punto de atragantarse.

—¿Disculpa?

—Ya sabes. La persona que cocina y cuida de todos, como una madre—explicó moviendo el tenedor alrededor.

—No hay... No, Stiles, no existe la «mamá de la manada», no sé de dónde has sacado eso—respondió suspirando con el mismo cansancio que cada vez que mencionaba algo sacado de los fanfics que leía.

—¿Por qué no? No me molesta ese papel. Me gusta cocinar y siempre me estoy preocupando por todos.

—¿Incluso si tú eres el que se mete en más líos?

—Eso no está probado. Además, ¿quién más podría serlo? Scott quemaría unos huevos fritos, Derek apenas es capaz de cuidar de sí mismo y Isaac arrastra demasiados traumas con lo de su padre. Creo que yo me quedo con ese papel y tú serías el papá.

Uno. Dos. Tres.

—Quiero decir, no que tú y yo- No me refiero a eso, solo que tú, bueno, tú eres el que sabe cosas y- Olvídalo, no existe la mamá de la manada—se metió una gran cucharada en la boca para dejar de hablar, sus mejillas de un intenso rojo.

Peter estaba intentando contener la risa, pero sus hombros temblaban con ella.

Cuando terminaron de cenar limpiaron todo y Peter se despidió.

—Vendré pronto mañana para echarte una mano—se inclinó y rozó la mejilla contra la suya en un gesto evidente para marcarlo con su olor.

Stiles estaba tan sorprendido que no pudo decir nada antes de que Peter saliera y cerrara la puerta tras de sí. Sentía el calor que había dejado en su mejilla extenderse por todo su rostro.

Dejó un plato preparado para su padre por si quería cenar cuando llegara y se metió en la cama, pensando en lo extraño que era sentir casi reconfortante la presencia de Peter en la cocina, lo fácil que era hablar con él, lo agradable que eran los breves momentos en que se tocaban, una mano en su espalda, sus brazos rozándose, sus dedos tocándose al ir a coger algo. Había sido tan natural. Le sorprendió esperar con ganas que llegara al día siguiente para continuar.

Al día siguiente apenas tuvo tiempo de despedirse de su padre antes de que este saliera de casa para su turno de mañana. El sheriff no había descansado ni ocho horas, pero quería estar libre para la cena. Un par de minutos después de que se marchara, llamaron a la puerta trasera y allí estaba Peter.

—¿Estabas esperando a que mi padre se fuera?

—No quería recibir amenazas de muerte ya desde primera hora.

Stiles lo miró de arriba abajo. Eran las siete y media y el tipo estaba perfectamente vestido y arreglado como siempre. Stiles bostezó y pasó una mano por su pelo de almohada mientras se rascaba la barriga bajo su camiseta de dormir.

—Te odio. ¿Cómo puedes verte tan bien a estas horas? Eso no es legal—le dijo sirviéndose una taza de café.

—Vaya, gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque crees que me veo bien.

Desde luego Stiles tendría que cerrar la boca mientras su filtro cerebro-boca aún estaba desactivado.

—Eso no, yo no he... Es demasiado pronto para esto, necesito cafeína—tomó un largo sorbo a su café cargado de azúcar y se sirvió otra taza.

—Necesitas un desayuno de verdad. ¿Por qué no vas a ducharte mientras lo preparo?

—¿Vas a convertirte en la mamá de la manada?—chocó su hombro contra el de Peter con una risa adormilada y tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, su rostro poniéndose rojo y su corazón acelerándose—. Voy a ducharme.

Escuchó una suave risa detrás de él, pero no se detuvo.

Tras el desayuno (y Peter podía hacerle el desayuno siempre que quisiera. _Gracias a dios que no he dicho eso en voz alta_ , su filtro ya estaba en funcionamiento), se pusieron manos a la obra con el resto de platos para la cena.

Horas más tarde, en el comedor adornado de arriba abajo para la ocasión y con un villancico de fondo, la mesa estaba llena de comida y todos estaban sentados a su alrededor, Noah a la cabeza, Stiles a su izquierda, seguido de Scott y Isaac, Peter a su derecha (porque sabían que Stiles y él iban a comenzar discutir entre ellos en cualquier momento y no tenía sentido que lo hicieran desde la otra punta de la mesa así que siempre se sentaban así cuando se reunía la manada), seguido de Derek y Melissa.

Tanto lobos como humanos devoraron la comida –suerte que había cocinado más de lo que tenía planeado– mientras la conversación fluía con sorprendente facilidad tras los primeros minutos. Era divertido ver cómo Melissa forzaba frases completas por parte de Derek y este no parecía molesto por ello.

Cuando terminaron los platos principales, Peter y Stiles recogieron lo que quedaba, dejándolo en la cocina para meterlo en táperes después, y llevaron los postres con el café y algún licor (Peter había llevado uno especial mezclado con acónito para los lobos).

—Hijo, ha sido una cena fantástica—le dijo su padre con unas palmadas en el hombro—. No sé cómo te las has arreglado para hacer todo esto.

—Peter me ha ayudado con todo así que me ha llevado menos tiempo del que esperaba—respondió sonriente mientras cortaba el pastel de calabaza y lo repartía—. Aunque creo que el año que viene empezaré dos días antes. Normalmente quedan sobras para dos o tres días después de estas cenas, pero apenas habéis dejado suficiente para mañana.

Scott y Isaac se ruborizaron un poco, ninguno había esperado comer tanto, pero no habían podido detenerse. A Stiles realmente no le importaba, se sentía contento de compartir con todos esta noche y de hacerles feliz con su cocina. Jamás había pasado una Nochebuena con tanta gente.

Después de servir a todos, dio un bocado a su porción de pastel y murmuró satisfecho con el resultado, una suave sonrisa extendiéndose por su rostro acompañada de recuerdos de su infancia. Se alegró al ver la sonrisa algo melancólica en el rostro de su padre.

—Está tan delicioso como el de tu madre—comentó Peter.

Stiles se quedó congelado al igual que Noah.

—Cómo... Cómo sabes...—su mano estaba temblando y su voz no quería salir por el nudo en su garganta.

—¿No lo recuerdas? ¿Cuando te perdiste en el bosque?—le dijo el lobo con una expresión casi tierna en el rostro que jamás había visto en él.

Stiles soltó un sollozo ahogado, sus ojos humedeciéndose. El lobo. Aquel lobo que lo había acompañado a casa y que había dormido con él, haciéndole compañía en uno de los peores días de su vida después de que su madre ingresara definitivamente en el hospital. Al despertar pensó que no había sido más que un producto de su imaginación, un amigo imaginario para ayudarle a pasar esos momentos. Las pesadillas no desaparecieron, pero el lobo de vez en cuando estaba a su lado en ellas y nunca volvieron a ser tan terribles.

Se levantó casi volcando la silla y dio la vuelta a la mesa por detrás de su padre, prácticamente lanzándose sobre Peter. Rodeó sus hombros con los brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza, y hundió el rostro en su cuello sollozando silenciosamente. Las manos de Peter acariciaban su espalda y sus cabellos consolándolo mientras el resto de invitados permanecían en silencio.

Cuando fue capaz de controlarse, se levantó y regresó a su sitio sin una palabra. Se limpió el rostro con la servilleta y respiró hondo enderezando la espalda.

—Vale, suficientes lágrimas por hoy, vamos a terminar de cenar—y siguió comiendo con decisión su trozo de pastel.

Nadie preguntó nada, aunque sabía que su padre lo haría cuando estuvieran solos. Lo entendería en cuanto se lo explicara y habría más lágrimas.

Después de cenar, los invitados comenzaron a marcharse hasta que solo quedó Noah viendo la televisión en el salón, permitiéndoles un momento de privacidad a Peter y a Stiles mientras estos recogían la cocina.

—¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?—le preguntó mientras guardaba las sobras.

—Tu olor era diferente en aquel entonces, no supe que eras tú hasta que vine aquí y para entonces yo ya formaba parte de tus pesadillas.

Stiles se limpió las manos y dejó el trapo en la encimera con una expresión decidida en el rostro. Tomó la mano de Peter y lo llevó a su habitación. Se arrodilló junto a la cama y sacó una caja de debajo. Había varios objetos dentro, todos valiosos para él, y entre ellos un lobo de peluche marrón y blanco. Lo cogió con cariño y lo abrazó. Peter lo observaba sin palabras.

—No imaginas lo importante que fue aquella noche para mí. Cómo lloré los días siguientes hasta que mi padre me compró este lobo y cómo lo abrazaba cada noche hasta quedarme dormido. Lo tenía en mi regazo cuando mi madre murió—su voz rota era apenas audible incluso para el hombre lobo y había lágrimas fluyendo silenciosas por sus mejillas.

—También fue una noche importante para mí. Fue la primera vez que conseguía transformarme en lobo, la primera vez que corría libremente en esa forma—se acercó un paso y otro más hasta que pudo colocar las manos sobre sus brazos, dejándole saber que estaba ahí si lo necesitaba.

—Y tuviste que pasarla con un niño perdido—intentó reír, pero solo fue un sollozo.

—La pasé donde tenía que pasarla. Dejé libre a mi lobo, dejé que él me guiara y me llevó hasta ti. Igual que me sentí atraído hacia ti esa fatídica noche años después, aun cuando terminé mordiendo a la persona equivocada—y cuánto se arrepentía de ello, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que hoy no habría cenado con Stiles y su familia si le hubiera mordido a él—. Era feliz cuidando de ti.

Stiles apretó con fuerza al peluche en sus brazos y se dejó caer contra el pecho de Peter, los brazos de este rodeándolo al momento. Se sentía seguro del mismo modo que se había sentido aquella noche con el lobo velando su sueño, su corazón tranquilizándose en más de un sentido, sus lágrimas cesando y su respiración llenando sus pulmones como se suponía que debía hacer.

—Voy a preguntarte algo y si dices que no, no pasará nada, todo seguirá igual—le dijo Peter con voz suave acariciando sus cabellos.

—Sí—respondió Stiles sin dudarlo.

—Aún no sabes qué voy a preguntarte.

—¿Quieres salir conmigo? ¿Una cita?—replicó sin apartar la cabeza de su hombro.

Peter rio y lo estrechó en su abrazo, frotando su rostro contra su cuello e inspirando no tan disimuladamente en su olor, _calabazacanelatormentalibrosmío._

—Mi chico listo.

 


End file.
